


and the warm of your bones

by timber (calculus)



Series: the reason that i laugh and breathe is oh love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy, Snow, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: Soonyoung would like to say he did not sign up for manual labor. Blame global warming for that. Luckily, Wonwoo has an incentive up his sleeve.





	and the warm of your bones

**Author's Note:**

> snowfall is uh rare in changwon where this is incidentally set (albeit hugely vague n not rly uh outright) but hey climate change amirite

“I want you to know that when you said we could stay over at your grandparents’ house and explore the mountains, you explicitly did not tell me anything about having to shovel snow for them.”

Wonwoo winces, but keeps wrapping another scarf around Soonyoung’s neck, making sure to tuck the edges in so nothing gets caught. Soonyoung stares at him with a twitching mouth, the sure sign of exasperation, but he hasn’t gone off into a sulk, which is more than Wonwoo can ask for.

“It’s not like I can control the weather, Soon-ah. This is just… an unexpected turn of events, is all,” Wonwoo says, sheepish. Soonyoung scoffs and waves his double-gloved hands around, movement limited by the three quilted coats they’d put on him.

“Unexpected is like maybe a small dusting, a light swirl of snow.” He points emphatically at the white landscape out the window. “This is literally half my height! I’m going to be shoveling for hours!”

“Can we both agree that global warming and climate change are truly the root of all evil and not your loving boyfriend who loves you so much for helping him out?” Wonwoo tries, puffing his face out and fanning his hands under his chin.

The aegyo is moderately successful; Soonyoung rolls his eyes and punches him lightly on the shoulder before reaching over and pulling on one of the thick beanies from Wonwoo’s halabeoji’s stash by the back door. Wonwoo beams sunnily, wiggling his fingers and creasing his eyes with a coy head-tilt, and Soonyoung sighs, put-upon.

“Fine! Fine, you ass, stop making that face. You know you’re cute, get over it,” he grumbles, pushing Wonwoo’s face away with gloved hand.

“Kwon Soonyoung, hwaiting!” Wonwoo cheers, raising fists for emphasis, and Soonyoung scowls.

“Can’t believe this is how I’m spending my vacation—freaking _ridiculous_ is the answer, _honestly_ —lucky you have a nice dick, _dick_ —gonna give you the worst dutch oven of your life later,” he mutters under his breath, pulling on the clunky snow boots they dug out of storage, and trudges out the house, sliding the door close behind him. Wonwoo snickers a little, but that dutch oven threat is so very real. He’ll have to hide a mask under his pillow tonight.

While Soonyoung gets to work trying to clear the pathway of the house, Wonwoo gets dressed in equally thick clothing, tossing on his grandmother’s thickest undercoats and pulling on three pairs of gloves with a hand warmer in each. The floor heating is unexpectedly on the fritz, so Wonwoo has to go and hand chop some wood and manually start up the heating from the furnace out in the back. Privately, he thinks Soonyoung has the better end of the deal; at least he’s not at any risk of losing possible digits.

He pulls on a beanie as well, hides his ears under the warm fabric, and thanks his past self for packing his extra-thick muffler for their week-long staycation here. It feels a little silly, still, to be spending their precious vacation days in his grandparents’ home in his childhood city, but Soonyoung had no actual preference after their splurge last year to Japan and Wonwoo has fond memories here. Not to mention, he’s still trying to make up for all the money spent on that trip; three months of fasting did not cut those final expenses.

Regardless, Wonwoo has plans, even if the untimely weather did knock them slightly off-course. But for now, making sure they don’t freeze to death once night falls is his main priority. Then, food to soothe the snarling beastie.

 

Wonwoo has hot persimmon wine sitting out for Soonyoung when he comes back in, a rare find in his halmeoni’s small cellar, and some dried snacks. Soonyoung doesn’t respond to his greeting at first, just stands by the sliding doorway with his muffled face facing up, soaking in the pleasant warmth of the house. Then he shakes himself, like a wet dog, and sheds his layers, tossing his gloves and beanie to the ground readily, stamping his shoes off and pulling off his coats.

“The front walkway is done, but if you ask me to clean up the path again in the morning, I will actually murder you,” Soonyoung reports, hopping on each foot to pull off cold wet socks.

Wonwoo shrugs and pats the seat next to him at the low-rise table, smiling. “I can do it in the morning. Trade-off for not having to do it today.” He pushes the cup towards Soonyoung.

“At least now you can’t say I didn’t work for my meal tonight,” Soonyoung muses, plopping himself down on the seat and grabbing for the drink with both hands. He inhales the steam with a sigh, pleased, and huddles into it, curling his fingers around the cup. “Ah yes, warmth. Something I’m never taking for granted again.”

Wonwoo snorts and rubs a hand through Soonyoung’s wet hair for a moment, tender and affectionate, before pushing himself into a stand. Soonyoung looks up at him curiously, cheeks winter-red and black bangs pasted to his forehead from the wet snow, and he smiles.

“I love you, Soonyoung-ah,” he says, simple and easy.

Soonyoung blinks twice, and furrows his brows, like he has to process, but his ears bloom even redder despite its cold.

“What the fuck, nerd,” Soonyoung sputters, flustered, and Wonwoo just laughs, reaching down to mush his hair. “Ack, what the _fuck_ , Wonwoo-yah, stop it!”

“Sit and watch some TV, okay. Warm up,” Wonwoo orders, pointing at the small television set in the middle of the room. “Your favorite drama’s probably doing a rerun right now; the channels here are pretty old.”

“Are you not gonna watch with me?” Soonyoung asks, frowning, and Wonwoo tweaks his nose lightly, to Soonyoung’s annoyance.

“I’m making us dinner tonight,” he announces, loftily, and Soonyoung blanches. “Oh come on, I’ve improved! You said so last week! With the pasta—thing.”

“A good relationship is all about positive reinforcement, Wonwoo-ssi,” Soonyoung says, amused and endeared despite himself. “Also, improvement is really a spectrum of meanings, okay.”

“Well, tough. You complained so much about the snow, so now you’re going to get a hot meal and you’re gonna like it,” Wonwoo pouts, folding his arms.

Soonyoung drops his face into an open palm and huffs, resignation in his whole body. “I _seriously_ should’ve just booked us that spa retreat.”

“Too late now to back out,” Wonwoo sings, and bends over to give Soonyoung a kiss. His lips are cold and wet, but Wonwoo licks over them until he parts, an open-mouthed sigh for Wonwoo’s tongue. He kisses Soonyoung deep, but short, enough to leave Soonyoung a little dazed when he pulls away with one last peck, and it probably will never get old, the way Soonyoung’s face goes when he comes out of that daze, kiss-struck and distracted.

“I’m putting a garbage can next to me, just in case,” Soonyoung says gruffly after a few false starts, lovely and pink.

“You never know, you might end up really surprised,” Wonwoo says. Soonyoung makes a dismissive noise and flaps his hands at him to go.

Wonwoo grins and heads into the kitchen. His ingredients for the night already laid out on the sink counter, waiting to be prepped, Wonwoo rolls up his sleeves and grabs for the beat-up apron hanging by the door hook of one of the cabinets.

He’s not actually that confident in the meal tonight: a simple manduguk with side dishes he’d managed to get Bohyuk to drop off from their mom just before they’d left, but he knows Soonyoung would appreciate it anyway, despite himself.

And, the meal is most likely going to be overshadowed by the ring box in his pocket. Wonwoo’s not too worried.

 

(Soonyoung manages to spill hot soup over both their laps in his attempt to kiss the living daylight out of Wonwoo, but it’s small fry to the way he cries on Wonwoo’s shoulder, ugly and loud and impossibly endearing all the same. He does hit Wonwoo a few times, yelling something about awful timing and weather, making him do manual labor, and how he’s gonna have to spin this story to their friends. Soonyoung cries and babbles, and as Wonwoo shakily slips the small silver ring onto his finger, he thinks there’s no other way he would rather have this story go.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Wonwoo had planned this special trip with the proposal in mind weeks in advance. He had to bribe his own nosy grandparents for their house even though they'd been happy to just let them crash with them, but the thought of having an 87-year-old woman hover over while trying to propose to the man he loved honestly gave him nightmares. They went, rather gleefully, to the same spa retreat that Soonyoung had been meaningfully bringing up, but it's a small price to pay for his sanity and the ensuing... wreck of the futon he and Soonyoung made after.
> 
> He sent them three fruit baskets and a new set of mattresses after. Wonwoo still gets texts from their family groupchat about 'mysterious stains' found on the floor and wants to die every single time.
> 
> Soonyoung remains blissfully unaware.)
> 
>  
> 
> speed-wrote this because i had to do my own snow-shoveling today for winterapocalypse 2k18 over on the east coast rn and thought it'd be a cute 1-2 punch LOL cue me pulling up ten different tabs on the kinds of wine they drink and what changwon is known for only to be used for a single throwaway line HAHAHAHA rip me


End file.
